


Dance Practice

by thoschei



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Desperation Play, Dom!Xion, Frottage, I think that's the term?, M/M, Mostly just Leedo and Xion tho, Not extreme for either of them tho, Omorashi, Sub!Leedo, Watersports, We in for a kinky fic lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoschei/pseuds/thoschei
Summary: Needing to use the restroom was likely the real reason Geonhak was struggling to focus on these dance moves.Dongju wasn't quite ready to let him use the restroom though.





	Dance Practice

One more hour of training, that's all there was left. Geonhak just had to get through this.   
He had needed to use the restroom for an hour already. The whole group had gone out for drinks just before the session. And of course there was the constant rehydration during training which didn't help.

Most of the team was working on some form of vocal training at this point and Geonhak had honestly wanted to join them. But this one section of the dance had him stumped and Dongju had made it his mission to get Geonhak to master it.

Geonhak was thankful and polite, of course, on the outside. Because that was just the type of guy he was. Yet the voice inside his head was yelling out in a fit of rage. 

"Dongju, uh... thanks for this. Helping with the dance and all. But I've really gotta go... you know..." Geonhak was embarrassed to actually say the words. "Use the bathroom."

"Come on, you've nearly got this dance down! I can't have you running off on me yet." Dongju pouted. "Please, Geonhakie..." 

It was those damn eyes. Wide and needy. And his lashes which always fluttered when he really wanted something, almost teasing him. Shit.

"I... I've really got to go."

Dongju swiftly moved his hand to Geonhak's thigh, grazing the loose sweatpants covering it. Though this was sudden, Geonhak's eyes were focused on Dongju's. Not even darting down to his thighs. His eyes kept steadily locked on his partner. He could see that drive in him and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about it at this moment.

"You can be a strong boy and hold it in for me, hm?" Dongju's words were fierce and sultry, yet he spoke through giggles. And a grin not hidden from anyone. His fingers brushed over Geonhak's crotch.   
And for some reason, Geonhak wasn't quite sure why, he wasn't surprised by any of it. It felt natural but like he fell into his role in this scenario a bit too well.

"...Sure. An hour more couldn't hurt."

Geonhak was lying. Straight up lying. Of course he couldn't hold it. He could quite literally feel his bladder reaching its limits. Quite honestly, it was probably the thing stopping him from picking up these moves more than anything else.   
He couldn't focus. At all.

Yet they continued. Dongju would demonstrate a move and Geonhak would attempt to copy. 

His attempts were met with a shaky response from his body though. He hadn't even noticed the amount of grunting he'd been doing until Dongju pointed it out. He didn't point it out as a flaw though, more like a happy accident or an interesting addition.

Dongju could see he was struggling though. "Let me." Bringing his hands to meet Geonhak's arms and reaching his frame around Geonhak's back, he guided his movement.

Dongju kept the intense position whilst stretching out his leg to hit the play button with his foot. The music filled the room, louder than either of them had expected. But they pushed forward and continued their exercise.

Geonhak felt some of the pressure taken off him as Dongju took most of the weight of his body and moved it correctly. 

"Not bad." Dongju whispered in his ear. Geonhak hadn't processed just how close they were until that moment.

Simply mumbling in agreement, Geonhak grew nervous. He knew he'd reached his limit.

"Dongju-"

"I know, babe." His hand broke away from Geonhak's arm and pressed onto his crotch. "I know."

Squirming, Geonhak didn't know what to do. Break away and run or let this scenario run its course and embarrass himself.

His breath hitched and he bit down on his lip.

A stream of piss was flowing down his leg. He could feel it. And as Dongju moved his other hand around to Geonhak's front, pressing down on that area, he could feel it too. 

His sweatpants darkened in colour around his thigh and stuck tightly to his leg.

He could hear Dongju's words of approval and pleasure being whispered into his ear. Yet he was far too distracted by his attempts to stop pissing himself.

God, it did turn him on though. 

In some fucked up way. 

But he couldn't do it yet. Not here. This was their dance studio afterall, just about anyone could walk in.

"Dongju." Geonhak spoke with urgency and the first bit of demand to come out of his mouth in a few hours. "Let's go." He took Dongju's hand with care and pulled. And though he could feel his own piss on his hand, he kept a tight grip.

They moved quickly to the nearest bathroom and Dongju never spoke a word of disagreement.   
Geonhak could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead and interlocking with hair when he pushed it back. He could feel the rush and the passion that he hadn't felt in fucking ages.

The bathroom was a disabled toilet so there wasn't exactly much room but enough for what they were about to do.   
Door locked. No one to walk in on them. 

Dongju smirked, pressing Geonhak up against the toilet. Geonhak's knees were weak at this point and a light push from Dongju was all he needed to fall onto the toilet lid. 

He was still squirming, hadn't really stopped since it started. Even now, he was still holding.

"Relax, Geonhakie. You can relax now."

And with those words his gates opened and the flood came. He released.

He could feel his already damp underwear getting soaked. His stream was powerful after holding for so long.

"So cute!" Dongju exclaimed as he pulled down his hyung's sweatpants and underwear simultaneously. 

Geonhak's cock jumped up, causing the stream to spray across Dongju. He tried to stop it, he really did, and he actually got worried that Dongju would be mad. But the maknae simply got on his knees, tilted his head up to his hyung and smiled.

"Come on, I bet you have more piss than that." Dongju whined through his grin.

Once again, Geonhak released. And this time he had something to aim for. Dongju's face looked beautiful drenched in his piss. Even his silver hair was getting soaked. And Dongju couldn't look happier.

Dongju grabbed a hold of his partner's cock and Geonhak honestly thought he'd died in that moment. Dongju moved his lips down to the tip of his cock. And Geonhak watched as he filled his mouth with piss. 

Dongju whimpered.   
That was the first time Geonhak had heard him moan. And he quickly noticed how Dongju's right hand was currently down his own pants. Dongju was really getting off on this.

Well if he's gonna get himself off, Geonhak may as well do his best to too.

Fingers through his silver hair, Geonhak pulled the maknae's head towards him and down his cock.

He held it there for a moment through Dongju's gargles and gags. And then, released. 

Dongju was coughing, but the smile on his face was telling him that he was having the time of his life.

His bladder was yet to be fully emptied though and Geonhak could feel the piss running down his legs. 

"Dongju... Tell me what to do..."

"Hm?"

"Tell me- Show me what to do. Please."

Geonhak could swear he saw Dongju's eyes turn hazy with passion in that moment. His head tilted back and his eyes looked Geonhak up and down.

Dongju stood. His pants and underwear dropped to the floor. His eyes still filled with passion and his dick hard.

Dongju adjusted himself to sit on Geonhak's bare legs. Their cocks next to each other, gently touching and pulsating, jumping like shy puppies.

Dongju reached his hand around both of their dicks and delicately brushed his fingers up and down, making sure not to hold on too tight.

Dongju leaned forward, near Geonhak's ear. "Release, Hyung. Let it flow." 

And so, he did what Dongju said to do.

Geonhak watched as his piss sprayed and rained down on them. He watched as Dongju stroked up and down their cocks, both drenched in his piss.

Geonhak's bladder emptied. His cock grew even warmer. Dongju became less delicate with his strokes and more forceful. His giggles and whimpers were now moans and swears.

Dongju watched as Geonhak cried out in pleasure. As his eyes flickered and his voice grew empty. 

It sounds unrealistic to say they came relatively around the same time. But they had. Dongju had held back and was ready whenever Geonhak was.

In those final moments where Dongju was clinging to Geonhak's side, Geonhak was also scrambling to find something to hold onto. He decided the tight walls would be fine. Though he didn't notice that he had also grabbed onto the emergency cord in his rush.

They realised this together, a few moments after they came, with a poetic and well-put "Fuck" from both of them.

They rushed to get their clothes on and anything still on them washed off in the sink. Their faces were even redder than they already had been and their movements frantic. 

Then, came a knock at the door.

"Uh... Sir? Madam? You alright in there?"

Keonhee. The boys were caught. Unless...

"Yes, dearie! I'll be out in just a moment!" Geonhak called out in what one would assume was meant to be an old lady's voice.

Dongju's jaw dropped. He had to cover his mouth as to not burst out laughing.

"Leedo? Hyung, is that you?"

Shit.

Dongju unlocked the door and walked out. He let out his laughs finally, he could barely breathe. Tears filled his eyes. 

Geonhak followed, awkwardly running his hands through his hair, trying to laugh it off. 

What stood in front of them was Keonhee, Seoho, Hwanwoong and Youngjo. All looking at them with their own unique mixtures of confusion and suspicion.

"What were you two doing in there?" Hwanwoong hazardly asked with a knowing expression.

Geonhak coughed and looked at Dongju. They were both smiling now.

Dongju spoke up.

"Oh, you know, just... cleaning up."   
____

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :3


End file.
